Loca Hermandad
by ZeKRom97
Summary: Una Miku tsundere, un Mikuo sobre protector, y compañeros completamente lunáticos!, ambos podrán no volverse locos en el proceso? MikuoxMiku, TWINCEST.
1. Asi comenzo todo

Hola amigos esta es mi segunda historia, espero y le ruego a dios que les guste, ya que la primera no es tan visitada que digamos pero bueno vayamos al fic. XD. Esta historia se centra en la pareja MikuxMikuo. Como siempre, acepto críticas constructivas/destructivas, consejos, ayudas, etc.

Mikuo POV.

Sentí como el sol golpeaba gentilmente mis ojos diciéndome delicadamente que era hora de despertar, como siempre, intente cubrirme con las sabanas de mi cama, sino hasta escuchar el despertador secundando al sol para alejarme de mi tan apreciado sueño. Resignado desperté, mire hacia el despertador y eran las 9:00 AM. Solo con esto me tomo un suspiro muy largo, después de esto aliste mi cama como ya era rutinario para mi, salí y fui directo a la ducha, al salir note que solo tome 20 minutos, me vestí con unos jeans azul marino y una camiseta roja con el logotipo "I am sexy".

-ja, seguro que ella se burlaría de esto- dije, puesto a que casi estoy seguro de que nadie me oiría.

Al salir de mi habitación mire hacia enfrente y al ver la puerta con el nombre de "Miku Hatsune", observe por un momento mi reloj de muñeca y pensé - porque no?, aun tenia tiempo para hablar con ella- ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar ya que últimamente tanto ella como yo permanecemos fuera de la casa.

Abrí delicadamente su puerta, me asombre al ver tanto desorden,-pero que demonios- fue mi único pensamiento, el estereotipo del "chico" desordenado ella lo había pasado como si nada, a duras penas logre llegar a su cama sin pisar alguna prenda de ropa o papeleo.

-despierta dormilona-le dije, solo pude notar como ella comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro con chillidos graciosos,-vamos despierta ya es de día- le reitere con una sonrisa.

-Mikuo?, que haces aquí?- me pregunto aun medio dormida, como amaba esa sonrisa de ella, ese era mi motor para lograr un buen día.

-solo quería venir a despertare ya que es de mañana pero tengo yo una pregunta aun mejor, ¿desde hace cuanto no limpias esta pocilga?- le pregunto, al oír eso ella solo se despertó, se le quedo mirando a su cuarto y la única respuesta que me dio fue –esto no es un pocilga, solo es mi estilo de vida- al escuchar eso solo logre rodar los ojos y decir – see, claro lo que tu digas- con una risa.

Ella se enfado un poco, me encanta cuando tiene esos momentos de chica tsundere, a ella no la cambiaria por nada.

Me levante de su colchón y le dije –iré a hacer el desayuno, ¿gustas de algo?- le pregunte a ella ya sabiendo la respuesta que me daría, inconscientemente ignorando que tenia un compromiso con los chicos.

-sopa de puerros- me dijo con una felicidad que irradiaba de ella, era de esperarse, era lo que desayunamos todos los días, incluso si yo me enfermo por comer tanto, ella también se enferma , pero es que no había otra opción, nos encantaban!.

-ok, ok-dije con un tal gusto en mi voz ya que logre divisar la sonrisa de ella, no sin antes recordándole que limpiara su habitación.

Al decirle esto, logre escuchar un gran bufido, era algo gracioso, pensé, baje para hacer el desayuno, solo me tomo 20 minutos terminarla ya que era sencilla, camine a las escaleras y grite desde la planta baja –Miku, el desayuno esta listo!- le reitere, solo para luego escuchar su repuesta –ya voy- al oír esto regrese a la cocina y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella ya estaba sentada en la mesa en su segundo plato, solo logre sonreír y sentarme para desayunar.

Al terminar agarre ambos platos con permiso de ella y los lleve al fregadero lavándolos, ella mientras tanto estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás y sobándose la barriga con uno que otro comentario como –comí demasiado que siento que voy a explotar-.

Al voltear a verla descubrí que toda su boca estaba manchada de sopa, con resignación me acerque a ella y mientras le limpiaba la boca note como ella estaba muy sonrojada.

-q-q-q-qu-que ha-haces idiota!- me respondió, yo solo notando un rubor carmesí en su rostro, por mis adentros solamente reía.

Ambos nos retiramos a la mesa, cuando voltee para decirle que iría con los chicos, solo logre distinguir su par de coletas azules, a la salida de la puerta con su celular.

-no llegues tarde- le recordé solo para que me digiera – si, si ya cállate- esa respuesta en mi idioma era -"claro, tu también cuídate"- sonreí ante la idea y babee un poco.

Al poco tiempo mi celular capto una llamada al ver el número y vi que era de Kaito. Con un poco de temor conteste.

-¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS, SE SUPONE QUE ESTARIAS AQUÍ HACE 25 MINUTOS!- escuche al otro lado de la línea.

-lo siento, ya voy para allá- dije tratando de calmar a mi amigo lunático.

-¡Que sea así, Len y Rinto están discutiendo de quien es mas sexy y Rei los esta tratando de separar! –dijo Kaito con un gran tono de desesperación en la voz.

Imaginando la escena de los tres chicos rio a carcajadas y esa imagen desapareció con un "poof".

-ok ok ya voy para allá-dije mientras colgaba la línea y guardaba mi móvil en mis pantalones. Con el presentimiento de que ese seria un día muy, muuuyyyy largo.

Bueno, espero que les guste este fic *0*, quienes hayan visto ¨Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka?" sabrán la cara que puso Mikuo, también quien quiera ayudarme con el fic con gusto lo acepto, calculando puede que cada viernes o sábado actualice, aunque claro puede haber excepciones. Espero y que les guste jejeje. Cuídense mi gente bonita.

/SAYONARA/ XD :D


	2. Un día de lunaticos

Hola amigos, aquí tengo la tan (bueno no tanto) esperada continuación de este fic, por lo tanto espero que les guste y si pues igual dejen su comentario, bueno disfrútenlo.

Loca Hermandad.

*Un día de lunaticos*.

Mikuo salió de su casa para luego asegurarla con llave, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el parque al centro de la ciudad, pues en ese lugar el se había quedado a ver con sus camaradas, algo que para el chico era rutina, se reunían en todo tipo de ocasión, desde prioritarias hasta para completas tonterías.

El chico casi al llegar logro divisar a todos, eran un grupo grande, muuuuyyyy grande para especificar. Simplemente Kaito, Gakupo, Len, Luki, Meito, Rinto, Rei, Nero, Ren, Piko, Akaito, Teiru, eran pocos ya que decir el nombre de todos le tomaría una eternidad.

-Que no!, soy yo!- se oía la voz de Len que al parecer aun seguía discutiendo con Rinto, -hay por favor chico "Shota", acepta que soy mas sexy que tu- hablo Rinto. -¡A quien le llamas shota chico pasadores!- dijo Len enojado, -¡que dijiste tarado!-le replico Rinto, ambos emitían una aura de rivalidad.

Ambos estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes, los demás chicos solo esperaban que ambos se golpeaban, algunos hasta habían sacado algunas sodas y palomitas de maíz, algunos susurrándose como si fuera un cine y los dos chicos el espectáculo, se oían unos susurros como –sabias que encontraron a Len y a la hermana de Rinto, como se llamaba? Rin? pues el chiste es que estaban besándose- o también –sabias que Rinto era el novio de la hermana de Len, Lenka- se oían en la multitud.

Ambos chicos al oír claramente sobre los rumores gritaron al unísono -¡Que tu que con mi hermana!-gritaron al unísono.

Ambos chicos ya estaban en modalidad asesina, no descansarían hasta ver al otro completamente machacado, sino hasta que cuando estaban a punto de golpearse todos oyeron un grito a lo lejos por lo que causo la mirada de todo el grupo al joven que venia a toda velocidad.

-Hey, chicos!, aquí estoy!- se distinguió a Mikuo a lo lejos, mientras mas se iba acercando como corredor triunfal de un maratón, sino hasta que cuando estaba a punto de llegar con el grupo, se tropezó con una roca y perdio el equilibrio, para luego caer en sima de los dos jóvenes rubios.

-no no no no no No!- gritaron ambos chicos pero sin éxito y tampoco sin lograr esquivar el golpe, solo oyéndose un estruendo.

-ay, ay, eso dolió mucho- dijo Mikuo en el piso, mientras que los otros estaban inconscientes debajo de él.

-que habito el tuyo de siempre llegar tarde- comenzó a hablar Meito, quien se integro a la platica, -lo siento, es que tuve un pendiente, pero ya estoy aquí que es lo que cuenta ¿no?- dijo Mikuo para luego levantarse de amos chicos.

-si pero eso no te quita lo irresponsable, tarado- le dijeron al unísono los demás, excepto Len y Rinto, que aun seguían inconsientes.

Mientras algunos chicos intentaban hablar con otros, de sus vidas, como nuevos éxitos y anécdotas graciosas que había tenido el grupo. Mientras nuestro pequeño amigo peli azul-verdoso pensaba ensu dia.

Fue hasta que el grupo entero oía pequeñas risas a lo lejos pero no de cualquier persona sino de una chica rubia que estaba hablando con un grupo de chicas igual de grande que el de chicos.

Los chicos al mirar esto se quedaron estupefactos, ya sabrían lo que les pasaría si alguna chica encontraba por lo menos a uno del grupo, todos ellos orarían por los o el compañero perdido en combate, imaginarse ese cruel castigo, que a ellas les parecía mas bien un deporte…ir de compras…, pero si creían que el mas perjudicado era el chico que era Hermano/Clon/Contraparte de otra dimensión, creían mal, sino que el mas perjudicado de esa gran tortura no era nada mas ni nada menos que su cartera.

Las chicas los obligaban respectivamente a que les compraran una gran cantidad de artículos que sus pobres billeteras no podían resistir. Incluso hubo una vez en que las chicas lograron atrapar a todos los chicos, ese terrible acontecimiento fue llamado por ellos "el gran cisma", esa fue una de las más grandes tragedias que pudo existir para ellos.

-Todo el mundo retirada!, repito retirada!- grito Gakupo al estilo de sargento de la milicia.

Tras esta orden todos, absolutamente TODOS se ocultaron, tras los arbustos, otros corriendo hasta una zona segura, incluso Kaito se arrogo a una coladera.

Pero había un problema, en la ahora desolada plaza habían un par de cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, estas dos siluetas se pusieron de pie recobrando el razonamiento y confundidas de observar a sus amigos huyendo como si fuera una invasión zombie.

Sino hasta que sus mentes procesaron lo que debería estar pasando, pero ya era muy tarde, las chicas ya los habían visto-Len/Rinto-decían unas voces que provenían atrás de ellos, los chicos al oír estas voces se quedaron como piedra temiendo mirar hacia atrás, pero en la necesidad de hacerlo solo observando a sus respectivas hermanas Lenka/Rin, como con ojos de demonio.

-NOOOO!- gritaron ambos chicos mientras las chicas sacaron una soga que tenían escondida por si pescaban a uno.

Al terminar de atar a su familiar las chicas los llevaron a una boutique cercana. Al mirar la escena Mikuo intento salir de su escondite para ir a rescatar de sus amigos, eso pensaba hacer sino hasta que sintió un par de brazos sosteniéndolo para que no haga una tontería.

-Déjenme ir!, tengo que salvarlos!- decía desesperadamente Mikuo, pero Gakupo solamente le regaño mientras no lo soltaba.

-No seas tonto!, no podemos hacer ya nada por ellos!- le replico mientras lo sostenía con mas fuerza porque Mikuo hacia todo lo que él podía para zafarse.

-Pero tengo que ayudarlos!-grito Mikuo sino que escucho la voz de su otro amigo, -Mikuo, ya no podemos hacer nada!, hasta lo único que podemos lograr por ellos es desearles suerte y que Dios se apiade de sus almas- dijo Ted quien sostenía el otro brazo del chico.

Mikuo al oír esto se tranquilizo un poco ya que sabía que su amigo con lentes tenia razón, demasiada para su gusto ya que al ir a intentar salvarlos seria como una misión suicida, el solo suspiro.

Cuando lo soltaron, decidieron un plan para reunir a todo el grupo de nuevo, tras una derrota y una gran perdida solo les quedaba por lo menos una pequeña fracción de dignidad.

Así paso un hora hasta que todo el grupo volvió a reunirse, algunos orando a Dios por el bienestar de sus otros dos amigos, los mas novatos pero que sufrieron "el gran cisma" recibían ayuda psicológica de sus amigos mas experimentados.

Mikuo se sentía triste por la perdida de sus dos amigos, rezando por su bienestar, suponiendo que tan bien conocían a sus demás amigos, el sabría que tanto ellos como el estaban cansados de esos tratos sin misericordia que recibían.

Era Gakupo, quien con una mando le decía que fuera a su posición, al llegar con Gakupo, este le explico que si hablaba con Oliver para que se tranquilizara ya que era el un novato.

Tras un larga y dura platica de es tema Oliver se pudo recuperar o por lo menos estabilizarse emocionalmente.

Pero Mikuo solo pensaba en una cosa…venganza.

Continuara….

Este fue el segundo capitulo :D, wiii, que genial!, actualice un poco antes ya que tenia tiempo de sobra y decidí seguir con mi fic, pero bueno espero y que les haya gustado el capitulo. Bueno me despido gente.

/SAYONARA/ XD-


	3. Venganza Pt1

Hola amigos, espero que esta haya sido una muy buena semana para todos ustedes, pues esta es la tercera de este fanfic, espero que les agrade mucho y que mas puedo decir, disfrútenlo.

Loca Hermandad

*Venganza Pt 1*

Tras ese pequeño "accidente" y tras una gran sesión de pláticas relajantes, cada miembro del grupo se dispuso a volver a sus respectivos hogares. Mikuo mientras caminaba hacia su casa estaba debatiendo dentro de su cabeza.

-Podríamos hacerlas pasar un ridículo en publico- pensó Mikuo, pero tras pensarlo detenidamente también pensó que si hacían eso esa seria la ultima cosa que harían los chicos, por lo que no era una opción muy factible, -podríamos grabarlas haciendo algo vergonzoso- se dijo a si mismo. Pero de cualquier manera que lo vea el sabia que seria también muy doloroso para los chicos.

-NO SE ME OCURRE NADA!- grito Mikuo, pero solamente para percatarse de que las personas de su alrededor lo observaban como si fuera un loco.

-Mira mama, ese chico grito solo- dijo un pequeño niño que tenia en su mano sosteniendo un pequeño globo en sus manos.-no te le acerques cariño, puede ser peligroso- le dijo la señora a su niño.

-Usted no se ve muy inofensiva señora- respondió susurrando Mikuo, pero de un tono muy gruñón, lamentablemente la señora logro oír ese comentario.

-¿¡Que dijiste muchachito!-pregunto muy agresiva la señora,-que usted no se ve muy inofensiva señora- respondió Mikuo.

-Te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores muchacho- dijo la señora dispuesta a golpear al joven con su bolsa, Mikuo no pudo reaccionar y solo logro divisar la bolsa hacia su dirección, el chico solo cerro los ojos, pero algo andaba mal, no sentía el golpe.

Al abrir los ojos solo vio a su hermana sosteniendo la bolsa, lo que le causo mucho mas pavor, ya que preferiría que la señora lo golpeara que encontrar a su hermana en la calle.

-Jejeje…..nadie excepto yo tiene el derecho de golpear a esta sucia alimaña- dijo Miku con una voz de ultratumba, lo que causo una cara de terror tanto a Mikuo, a la señora y a los demás presentes.

La señora con mucho terror le arrebato su bolsa a Miku y corrio con su niño, mientras tanto el solo logro prepararse mentalmente para algo peor ya que su cuerpo no le respondía por el miedo.

Pero paso algo que el chico no lo pensaría, Miku lo sujeto del brazo y lo llevo lejos de esa muchedumbre, él aun muy sorprendido por la acción de su hermana volteo a su dirección para verla pero simplemente observo que ella lo estaba evitando con la mirada pero sujetándolo firmemente del brazo, también logrando divisar un sonrojo en su cara.

Mikuo al notar esto rompió el silencio, -creía que habías ido con las demás chicas- pregunto el chico,- me aburrí de no poder comprar nada y decidí regresar a casa, por cierto por que no te vi?- decía ella aun evitándolo. Mikuo se puso nervioso y Miku solo suspiro –olvídalo- respondió. Ambos regresaron a ese silencio incomodo, sin darse cuenta de que inconscientemente tomaron el camino del puente de agua hacia su casa.

Ese camino era muy peligroso ya que si dabas un paso en falso te podrías dar un muy buen chapuzón.- Tu primero- dijo Mikuo,-cobarde- le dijo Miku a Mikuo.

Miku cuidadosamente poniendo un pie adelante del otro seguida por Mikuo que la estaba imitando, todo iba tan bien sino hasta que Mikuo poso ambas manos en la cintura de Miku para tener mayor estabilidad, pero la peli-aqua no pensaba lo mismo, al sentir ambas manos de Mikuo, ella se puso muy nerviosa perdiendo el equilibrio, al notar que se iba a caer cerro los ojos.

-ehh- se pregunto a si misma, sino hasta ver a dos brazos sujetándola de la cintura fuertemente. -supongo que estamos a mano- dijo Mikuo sosteniéndola.

Ese pequeño momento fue como una eternidad para la chica, en si para ambos, no querían que se terminara. Pero ese placer no les duro mucho ya que a lo lejos se veían cuatro siluetas dos eran chicos y las otras dos eran chicas, que curiosamente estaban persiguiendo a estos.

-Oigan, regresen!-decían las chicas a los chicos que saltaban como locos, mientras mas se acercaban aquellas personas, lograron notar que eran los cuatro Kagamine, lo curioso es que Rinto y Len estaban amordazados y atados pero lograban saltar como si fuera un concurso de carreras de papas.

Pero sin darse cuenta los cuatros chicos, con uno perfecto equilibrio pasaron el puente, pero lamentablemente tirando a los dos Hatsunes al agua, mientras que sus atacantes se alejaban pero sin darles importancia a los otros dos jóvenes.

-Auch, eso dolió- dijo Mikuo abriendo los ojos, pero los agrando aun mas ya que encima suyo estaba Miku levantándose, pero para sus manos estaban tocado los pechos de la chica, pero aun peor se lograba ver el sujetador azul que ella estaba utilizando atreves de su chaleco.

Miku y Mikuo al saber escena que formaban, Mikuo experimento algo nuevo, algo que le provoco una alegría enorme mientras que Miku sé quedo muy sonrojada, fue solo cuestión de momentos hasta que ella reaccionara.-KYYAAAAAAA!- grito Miku mientras le daba muchas bofetadas a Mikuo quien no podía reaccionar, finalmente fulminándolo con una mega patada que lo lanzo volando.

-"He tocado el paraíso"- pensó Mikuo mientras volaba por los aires para luego caer la acera y desmayarse.

To be continúe…

Jejeje…perdón, perdón, perdón, no lo pude hacer muy extenso porque es semana de exámenes y he estado la mayoría de mi tiempo estudiando, por lo que me dio muy poco tiempo en la semana para hacer el capitulo, pero créanme serán recompensados en el próximo ya lo verán, solo que paciencia. Bueno sin mas que decir….

/SAYONARA/ XD


	4. Venganza Pt2

Hola amigos, esta es la 4 parte de mi fanfic, como les prometí el capitulo va a ser un poco mas largo de lo usual, ya que la ultima vez, no lo hice muy largo que digamos. Bueno espero y que les guste.

"Loca Hermandad"

Venganza Pt 2

-Donde estoy?- Mikuo se pregunto logrando recuperar poco a poco la vista, -Eh?- se pregunto al ver que el lugar en donde estaba era la sala de su casa.

-Como fue que llegue a casa?- Se pregunto Mikuo, pero al terminar recordó todo lo que paso en el rio y lo sucedido con los gemelos Kagamine.

-Cuando encuentre a ese par de idiotas los voy a hacer morir- Se dijo a si mismo, pero luego recordando la ultima escena, cuando le toco "esos" a Miku.

Mikuo al recordar la escena se sonrojo a un tal grado que parecía como si se fuera a derretir por su propio cuerpo, fue una muy buena experiencia para el peli-azul, de hecho era la primera vez que tocaba ese tipo de partes.

-Suave, suave, suave….SUAVE!- dijo mientras corría a la habitación de su hermana para acosarla de nuevo, pero al entrar a la habitación de esta no la encontró, pero al encontrar un poco de ropa tendida sobre su cama por lo que deducía que estaba en la ducha, lo que le recordaba que el también necesitaba tomarse una ducha si no quería resfriarse y tener una gripe de las que ni rezando a Dios se le quitaría.

Pero antes de salir de la habitación logro distinguir algo pequeño en el cajón de cabecera de su hermana, era un pequeño libro pero lo que mas le intrigo fueron las palabras que tenían en su portada que eran "Diario de Miku", por lo que al chico se le hizo casi irresistible la idea de leerlo.

-Debo guardarlo- pensó rápidamente Mikuo al saber que podría entrar de un momento a otro a la habitación y ver que tenia su libro, al pensar eso lo oculto dentro de su camisa, Mikuo había decidido salir de la habitación hasta que una ultima cosa llamo su atención, era la ropa interior de Miku.

Ese era un tesoro para el chico, -Dios, en estos momentos son en los que te bendigo- al decir esto se dispuso a tomar las prendas de su hermana, primero agarro su sostén que se lo puso en la cabeza y después sus panties que las agarro con las dos manos, el chico había ignorado el peligro de si su hermana lo encontraba en tal escena. – Es hermoso- dijo mientras agarraba las panties oliéndolas.

Pero tras oír la puerta del cuarto se sintió como hacia un viaje del cielo al infierno sin parada alguna.

-Haaaa, que refresca….- dijo Miku al entrar a la habitación pero se interrumpió la frase al ver a su hermano con su ropa interior.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de ambos, hasta que Mikuo se atrevió a decir una palabra -hola?-fue lo único que dijo Mikuo pero sin éxito alguno porque se oyeron los gritos de su hermana por todo el lugar.

-TU, MONSTRUO PERVERTIDO!- decía Miku al perseguir a Mikuo por toda la casa con una toalla puesta. –Fue un accidente, de verdad- intento mentir Mikuo para que su hermana no lo intentara matar hay mismo.

-NI CREAS QUE ME VOY A TRAGAR ESE CUENTO!- grito la mas pequeña Hatsune persiguiendo a su hermano, Mikuo desesperadamente corrió hasta su habitación milagrosamente sin ser atrapado por su hermana, al entrar a su habitación y poniendo rápidamente seguro a la puerta.

-Mikuo!, abre la estúpida puerta!- decía Miku al intentar arrancar a tirones la puerta de su hermano, -primero tranquilízate!-hablo Mikuo al otro lado de la puerta jadeando por la corrida que hizo.

De un momento a otro se paro de oír los forcejeos de su hermana por lo que pensó que ya se había retirado, cautelosamente intento quitar el seguro a la puerta, pero al sentir como su puerta seria abierta dio un grito como de niña y con una fuerza sobre humana intento cerrarla y poner el seguro de nuevo.

-Saldrás de hay Mikuo…..siempre lo haces, y cuando eso pase…..volveré- se escucho al lado de la puerta, Mikuo esta vez se aseguro de mirar por la rejilla de la puerta, al ver que efectivamente su hermana se había dirigido a su habitación decidió cerrar la rejilla.

-Por poco y no lo cuento- pensó Mikuo, al instante recordó que tenia el diario de su hermana con el.

-Cierto, cierto- se dijo a si mismo Mikuo al sacar el diario de su hermana de su camisa, pero al verlo detenidamente logro ver que tenia un candado resistente, Mikuo tras esto dejo el diario en su cama y él se sentó en esta, se agarró a pensar un buen tiempo hasta que recordó algo, se paro demasiado rápido y se acercó a su librero personal y busco entre cada titulo.

-Halo, gears, viaje al centro de la tierra, 100 años de soledad,…- repetía los títulos de los libros que pasaba hasta que encontró el que él quería, era un libro de un grosor muy corto y que su titulo era "Como abrir el candado del diario de tu hermanita tsundere en solo 3 pasos".

-Aja!, aquí esta, sabia que me serviría de algo después de todo- dijo Mikuo, tras leer completamente el libro, y seguir los pasos de este lo devolvió a la repisa y se digno a leer el diario de su hermana.

"Querido diario, hoy salí de compras con mis amigas, fue muy divertido, logramos encontrar a los chicos y fueron muy amables al comprarnos muchísimas cosas, son muy agradables."

Fin

Mikuo al leer esto le dio un gran escalofrió al recordar esas escenas sangrientas, saltándose unas paginas hasta que volvió a retomar la lectura.

"Querido diario, hoy en la escuela, me reuní con mis amigas, no puedo creer que solo me pregunten cosas sobre Mikuo, la verdad no sé que me paso, pero solamente agarre mi bolso y salí de el salón….creo que fui muy grosera, me disculpare mañana.

Fin

Mikuo al leer esto se sintió muy confundido pero en alguna pequeña parte de su cuerpo se sintió extremadamente feliz por leerlo. De nuevo se volvió a saltar algunas páginas.

"Querido diario, fue terrible, hoy me pelee con mi hermano idiota, pues fui la ultima en enterarme que inicio un noviazgo con Zatsune, la verdad ella nunca me agrado, solo juega con los hombres, pero me siento muy incomoda con este noviazgo….hermano idiota."

Fin

Mikuo al leerlo, se sintió muy mal por esto ya que es verdad, ella fue la ultima en enterarse pero, él no la había echo por hacerle mal sino porque ella se enojaría, de nuevo adelanto unas paginas.

"Querido diario, hoy mi hermano y Zatsune terminaron, ya toda la escuela lo sabe, la verdad aun no lo se pero me siento demasiado feliz, aunque no es normal de una hermana sentir esto verdad?, es demasiado confuso."

Fin

Mikuo al terminar de leer también se sentia feliz, es como si el diario despendiera una vibra positiva pero con un sentimiento algo desconocido.

"Querido diario, ya se lo que siento por Mikuo, es amor…..no es normal para una hermana sentir esto verdad?, es algo vergonzoso, he intentado que me mire pero no resulta muy efectivo, tendré que tomar otras tácticas deséame suerte"

Fin

Mikuo al oír esto se quedo estupefacto, su hermana lo…..¿amaba?, la verdad, el solo salió con Zatsune por diversion. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír un grito de karate al otro lado de la puerta para luego ver miles de pedazos de madera volar por doquier para ver en aquel entonces su hermana.

-Mikuo!, no haz agarrado mi diario verdad?-pregunto Miku muy enfadada, pero al ver que Mikuo con el diario…..abierto, se sintió como si la convirtieran en una estatua, ambos sintieron un silencio mas sepulcral que antes, sino hasta que Mikuo se tomo de valor y le pregunto con una voz algo confusa y temblorosa.

-Miku ,tu…..¿me amas?-

Continuara….

Yay, jejeje perdón por demorarame muuuuuuccccchhhooooo, pero es que la maldita escuela es estresante, ., pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, porque sino me dare un tiro,jajajaja….hablo en serio, bueno pues hasta aquí me despido por hoy y esperen la conti ¿ok?.

/SAYONARA/.


	5. Recuerdos

"Loca Hermandad"

Recuerdos

-Miku ,¿tu me amas?- pregunto Mikuo nuevamente a su hermana.

Después de preguntar esto, Miku agacho la cabeza, fue un acto algo desconcertante para Mikuo ya que el no conocía ese lado tan "frágil" de su hermana.

Mikuo estaba en el silencio absoluto, era un ambiente tan tenso que no sabía que decir ni como actuar y mucho menos como mirarla a los ojos sin siquiera sentir algo de pena.

-Porque tenias que verlo?...-pregunto Miku rompiendo el silencio de ambos, lo que tomo por sorpresa al chico.

-Ehh?- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Mikuo, al no saber como responder a esa pregunta.

-Por que demonios tenias que verlo?- esta vez Miku alzando la voz pregunto nuevamente.

-Lo siento, no debí, de verdad- respondió Mikuo rápidamente a la pregunta de su hermana, ya que el sabia que ese momento no era para juegos.

-Porque, porque, porque…..porque?- se preguntaba Miku repetidas veces, arrodillándose en la alfombra de la recamara de Mikuo.

En ese momento Mikuo logro percatarse que de la cara de Miku exactamente de sus ojos le salían unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas que fácilmente el sabia lo que eran….. Lagrimas.

-Mi…ku- menciono Mikuo preocupado por su hermana.

Miku se levanto rápidamente de la alfombra y corrió a todo lo que podía a su habitación, Mikuo al percatarse de esto se puso de pie rápidamente de su cama para perseguirla, pero para la mala suerte de este, Miku ya había logrado poner el seguro.

-Miku!, abre la puerta porfavor!- grito Mikuo al otro lado de la puerta.

Mikuo al terminar de hablar, logro oír un leve gemido que poco a poco se fue tornando con mas sentimiento y dolor, Mikuo al escuchar del otro lado de esa puerta a su hermana llorando sintió un extraño deseo de estar con ella, después de esto Mikuo pateo varias veces la puerta de Miku hasta que logro abrirla.

Hay estaba Miku, llorando dolorosamente sobre su cama, que ya estaba una gran parte húmeda por esta.

-Miku!- al decir esto Mikuo corrió hasta su hermana, al llegar a ella Mikuo lo único que pudo hacer…..lo única que quería hacer era abrazarla fuertemente.

-Mi….- Miku estaba por hablar hasta que fue interrumpida por el chico.

-Idiota!,idiota!,idiota!- grito regañando a su hermana que estaba en el pecho de el con aun lagrimas.-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo entendiste!, no se lo que haría si algo te pasara- Mikuo le dijo a Miku, Mikuo también estaba llorando.

Miku sentía que había vivido esto antes, fue cuando un recuerdo de ella que se le había metido a la cabeza.

*8 Años atrás*

-Waaa!, me duele, déjenme!- Decía Miku cuando un grupo de niños la estaban molestando.

-"Wa!, me duele, déjenme!" ya cállate tonta-le dijo una niña que la estaba molestando mientras le tiraban un mechón de cabello.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, por favor, por lo que mas quieras, para!- grito Miku de dolor.

Miku con los ojos cerrados de dolor estaba llorando hasta que escucho a un niño que cayo al suelo, hay fue cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Mikuo que golpeo a el niño. Al hacer esto se le abalanzaron otros cuatro mas, dos agarrándolo de los brazos y los otros dos golpeándolo.

-Hermano!- grito Miku al ver como estaban golpeando brutalmente a Mikuo.

-Cállate estúpida!- dijo un niño golpeándola en la boquilla del estomago sacándole todo el aire.

Mikuo al ver esto sintió una furia incontrolable zafándose y golpeando con una fuerza demasiado grande para su edad a los 4 chicos que lo estaban molestando y abalanzándose al que agredió a Miku.

-TU MALDITO BASTARDO!- grito Mikuo golpeando al chico que en ese momento estaba en el suelo intentándose cubrir la cara pero sin éxito, sin darse cuenta los otros cuatro se habían logrado levantar y volvieron a sostener a Mikuo, pero ahora lo golpearon mas desalmadamente.

-Hermano!- grito Miku llorando.

Fue cuando aparecieron Len, Kaito, Gackupo, Rinto, Luke y Meito abalanzándose a los otros niños golpeándolos mientras soltaban a Mikuo, mientras que Lenka, Gakuko, Rin, Luka y Meiko agarrando de los cabellos a las niñas.

Los niños se fueron corriendo a sus casas llorando. Fue la victoria de Mikuo y los demás, después de esto Mikuo fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermana.

-Miku!, estas bien?- le pregunto Mikuo a Miku, esta reacciono abalanzándose al pecho de Mikuo.

-Mikuo!, perdóname, perdóname!- grito en pecho de Mikuo, con un gran sentimiento de culpa.

-No te tengo que perdonar nada, ya que no has hecho nada malo Miku- le dijo Mikuo abrazándola.

-Pero por mi culpa te golpearon- dijo Miku calmándose en el pecho de Mikuo.

-No pasa nada Miku, no llores- decía Mikuo mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte contra su pecho.

-Ya veras hermano, me hare muy fuerte en cuerpo y mente para poder estar siempre contigo sin ningún problema- dijo Miku enterrando su rostro en en el pecho del chico.

*Fin del recuerdo*

Miku sonrió ante el recuerdo, ya que le aseguraba que Mikuo siempre estaría con ella.

-Que pasa Miku?, porque sonríes?- le pregunto Mikuo a Miku mientras la seguía abrazando.

-Nada…..mi querido hermano idiota- abrazando a Mikuo, y enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.

Continuara….

Aquí tienen el 5º capitulo, por lo personal, me gusto mucho, pero espero que ustedes me digieran su opinión ya que el capitulo fue muy cortito T_T. Bueno sin mas que decir…

/SAYONARA/.


	6. Loco Amor

"Loca Hermandad"

Loco Amor.

-Nada…mi querido hermano idiota- respondió Miku enterrando su cara en el pecho de Mikuo.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que hablar de otro tema Miku- le respondió Mikuo cambiando de expresión a una muy seria.

Miku al saber el tema que Mikuo quería hablar con ella, se separo lentamente de su hermano pero aun sin romper el abrazo, algo que ninguno de los dos quería.

-Es sobre eso... ¿verdad?- Miku le pregunto bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Si "eso" se le denomina al hecho de que tú me ames, entonces si- le respondió Mikuo con una total serenidad.

-Pero que indiscreto eres- le dijo la hermana alzando la vista, y con un puño golpear en el hombro de su hermano suavemente.

-Auch, me lastime el brazo- le respondió Mikuo fingiendo dolor por el golpe de su hermana.

-Si que eres un exagerado- le respondió Miku levemente molesta.

-Tu crees eso Miku- le pregunto Mikuo con ojos de cachorro a Miku cambiando de humor a un juguetón.

-Jajaja si, y de lo que leíste Mikuo… ¿Qué es lo que piensas?- le pregunto Miku a su hermano mientras aun lo mantenía abrazado.

-Lo que pienso….esto es lo que pienso- le respondió Mikuo, para luego darle un leve golpecito en la cabeza y después darle un beso en los labios, lo que dejo completamente desconcertada a al Hatsune.

-El golpe por una completa mensa ya que tu eres única y cualquiera que no lo vea es un completo tarado y el beso porque tengo la fortuna de que la chica mas bonita de este planeta este enamorada de mi- le respondió Mikuo dulcemente a Miku.

Entonces la menor volvió a reposarse en el pecho de su hermano, así se quedaron unos cuantos minutos, ellos sabían que no se necesitaban preguntar por medio de palabras el uno al otro ya que sabían exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Te amo….Mikuo- le respondió la menor a su hermano acurrucándose aun mas en su pecho.

-Yo igual Miku- le respondió el chico besando el cabello de esta.

-Nunca me abandonaras verdad?- le pregunto la hermanita a su gemelo mayor quien al oír estas palabras le respondió.

-Miku, si llegara a hacer algo tan estúpido, jamás me lo perdonaría- hablo Mikuo con un tono amoroso en su voz que a su vez inspiraba confianza en la chica.

-Mikuo…muchas gracias- le respondió la menor a punto de llorar a su hermano que por lo general no apartaba la visita de ella.

Así pasaron los segundos, que terminaron en convirtiéndose en horas, lamentablemente tras todos los sucesos que pasaron en el día, los dejaron demasiado exhaustos, la primera en caer sucumbida al sueño fue Miku, al percatarse de esto, Mikuo deposito a su hermana en su colchón cuidadosamente con la intención de no despertarla para luego dirigirse su habitación.

-Bien creo que ya es….eh? pero que demonios?- se pregunto a si mismo el joven al presenciar como su hermana aun estando dormida sujetaba la corbata de este como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sin otra opción ya que el conocía las consecuencia de dormir en el mismo colchón de su hermana y que no se podría controlar a si mismo, el chico tuvo que deshacerse de su prenda para no despertarla ya que el conocía que Miku era un demonio cuando la despertaban, Mikuo al ser librado del agarre de su amada, se dispuso a salir de la habitación de esta, todo era de maravilla hasta que se percato de que la puerta de la habitación estaba en el suelo y la de su recamara estaba hecha añicos por el golpe de Miku.

-Ahhh, creo que lo reparare mañana- respondió Mikuo dejando salir otro y largo suspiro.

Dirigiéndose a su recamara, el chico intento no pisar alguno de los escombros que obstaculizaban el paso entre el y su cama, ya que estaba tan cansado como para ordenar su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, 8:15 AM

-Mikuo!- grito una pequeña figurita que salto a el colchón que por obvios motivos tiro al chico al suelo.

-Ayayayay, ehh?, que paso?- se pregunto Mikuo aun medio dormido.

-Que malo eres!, huum me dejaste sola en mi cuarto- replico Miku inflado las mejillas como un puchero de niña

-Mi…huuuuu- argumento Mikuo cabeceando claro signo de que un momento a otro sucumbiría nuevamente al sueño.

-Que se le puede hacer, bueno ya prepare el desayuno, te espero abajo hermanito- le dio una breve risita risueña

-Aoliitaa ahoo (ahorita bajo)- respondió el chico antes de volver a sucumbir al sueño.

-Ok- respondió Miku felizmente caminando hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja.

5 Minutos después

-Mikuo, el desayuno se esta listo, baja ahora!- grito Miku desde la planta baja.

-Ehh etoyy ambiando (me estoy cambiando)- le respondió Mikuo desde la planta alta a su hermana.

Otros 5 minutos después

-Mikuo!¡Gran flojo! ¡Despierta ahora!- ya exaltada, Miku le grito a su hermano.

-aiia oii (allá voy)- respondió Mikuo aun sin mover algún dedo por el sueño mientras aun estaba en el suelo..

Otros 5 minutos después!

Miku entro en la habitación de su hermano, se dirijo a su consola de videojuegos, desconecto todos los enchufes y camino a la salida de la recamara, en el marco de la puerta se dio media vuelta y grito.

-Mikuo!, o te despiertas ahora gran holgazán o rompo tu preciada consola en mil pedazos!- grito Miku a todo pulmón, para que su hermano la escuchara.

Como si lo hubieran encantado, Mikuo se puso de pie rápidamente y observo a su hermana con cara de asombro con una mezcla de terror.

-Espera espera espera!, baja la consola y no hagas nada innecesario Miku- hablo el chico tratando de entablar un acuerdo con su hermana como si esta tuviera un rehén.

-Te espero en el comedor y no intentes nada innecesario- le respondió la menor aun con la consola en la mano.

Tras alejarse Miku, Mikuo se vistió tan rápido que hasta rompió tiempo record, bajando las escaleras sin importarle si se hería o no, se dirigió al comedor de la casa y hay vio a su hermana en la mesa con su preciada consola.

-Mikuo, ven vamos a comer juntos- sugirió la menor aun con la consola en su brazo y con el otro acercando un plato de sopa de negi.

-Cuando fue que te convertiste de tsun-tsun a yan-yan- pregunto el mayor de los gemelos con una tristeza en su rostro y con un poco de lágrimas cómicas.

-Ahhh, ya solo come y deja de andar payaseando- le contesto su hermana regresándole la consola al chico.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- le respondió el chico haciendo acto de reverencia a su hermana.

-Te dije que dejes de estar payaseando- le respondió Miku dándole un zape en la cabeza.

-Perdón- contesto el hermano con un chichón en la cabeza intentando tomar asiento para comer su desayuno.

Después de terminar su desayuno, limpiar la mesa del comedor, lavar los platos y una que otra pelea matutina rutinaria de los dos hermanos, ambos estaban acostados en la casa como unos completos flojos.

-Estoy aburrida!- la chica hizo un berrinche en el sofá pataleando y manoteando como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Y?, que quieres que haga o que- respondió el chico sentado en el sofá mas chico con la cabeza hacia atrás y con los pies arriba de la mesa.

-Vamos a pasear- respondió rápidamente la chica a su hermano.

-Ok, ya que, vamos, con suerte y encuentro algo que me interese- le respondió Mikuo a su hermana levantándose del sofá.

Tras caminar un poco de tiempo al centro comercial que estaba a unas pocas calles de la casa de estos, por fin habían llegado al centro comercial.

-Aun sigo sin entender porque siempre que salimos me sujetas con una cadena a la muñeca- pregunto molesto Mikuo a su hermana que le contesto.

-Para que no intentes tu acto de escapismo- respondió Miku aun caminando hacia dentro de la tienda

-Pero si yo no intento esc…- respondió Mikuo indignado, pero su hermana no lo dejo terminar su frase.

-Wow, mira Mikuo , este vestido esta tan bonito!- exclamo la menor después de entrar a una tienda departamental llevando a su hermano a rastras a la tienda.

-Por favor, otra vez no!- pataleo Mikuo para intentar zafarse del agarre de su hermana.

Después de poco tiempo, la billetera de Mikuo estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco por falta de plata en ella, Mikuo ahora sabia que desde el principio ir al centro comercial era una mala idea. Ahora mismo estaban en una tienda de lentes de moda.

-Waa! mira Mikuo, que lentes mas bonitos! – exclamo Miku quitándole los lentes a lo que según ella era una peluca y mostrándoselos a su hermano.

-Oye amiga!, esos lentes no están a la venta- respondió una vocecita exlamando.

-Quien dijo eso?- respondió Miku mirando de un lado a otro tratando de ver a quien decía eso.

-Fui yo- respondió una voz atrás de Miku, entonces esta se dio media vuelta.

Al dar media vuelta observo que quien le hablaba no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que Gumi quien tenía encadenado a su hermano Gumiya igual que Miku a Mikuo.

-Gumi!, que gusto de verte!- exclamo Miku saludando a su amiga

-Miku!- le respondió Gumi abrazándola y ambas dando unos pequeños saltitos y chillidos.

Mientras que las chicas hablaban, los chicos lo igualmente conversaban pero a diferencia de sus contrapartes estos en vez de felicidad era terror.

-Gumiya!, he visto cosas muy feas!- respondió Mikuo llorando en el hombro de su amigo.

-Tranquilo!- exigió Gumiya dándole unas cuantas bofetadas a Mikuo.

-Si, perdí la cordura…lo siento - respondió Mikuo al sentir las bofetadas de su amigo.

-No pasa nada- dijo Gumiya, solo observando como ambas chicas los estaban arrastrando hasta más adentro de la tienda.

Ambos chicos creyeron que este seria su final, si había un Dios, para ellos ese era el momento perfecto de hacer milagros, al ver de cerca otra tienda departamental sintieron que era su fin sino hasta que oyeron un crack que provenía de una de las cadenas.

Mikuo al buscar de donde vino el sonido y con la fiel esperanza de que fuera de su cadena, se desilusiono al momento de saber que no era así sino de la cadena de Gumiya.

-Sabia que los milagros no eran tan bonitos después de todo- argumento Mikuo con la mirada en la cadena de su compañero.

-Libre…soy libre…soy libre!- respondió Gumiya dando gritos y saltos mientras se alejaba de la tienda departamental.

-Sálvame por favor!- le grito Mikuo a su compañero, pero solo logro verlo mientras este se alejaba.

-Lo siento, no puedo!- le respondió Gumiya a lo lejos, al oír esto Gumi se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había logrado escapar de su agarre.

-Oh demonios, lo siento Miku tengo que ir a alcanzarlo, después hablamos, Gumiya! ven aquí!- grito la peli-verde con las bolsas en su mano tratando de alcanzar a su hermano.

-Adiós- Respondieron los dos al unísono.

-Adiós!- respondió Gumi alejándose de los dos Hatsune.

Tras un gran día y una billetera de Mikuo sin ningún rastro de plata, retomaban el camino para regresar a su casa, tras un momento de silencio la más pequeña tomo la palabra.

-Mikuo…gracias- respondió la chica tomando del brazo a su hermano y abrazándolo,

-Hmm?, de que?- pregunto el mayor aun caminando y fijando la vista a s hermana.

-Por ser tan amble conmigo- respondió la menor alzando su vista a la cara de su hermano así dándole un beso a la boca a su hermano sorprendiéndolo, este los primeros momentos cedió pero luego se apartó.

-Miku…no, nos van a ver- la regaño Mikuo a su hermana y esta solo dio un puchero.

-Pues no me importa, que se enteren que te amo Mikuo Hatsune!- le respondió Miku aferrándose mas a su brazo.

-No es tan fácil como parece Miku- dijo Mikuo después dando un largo suspiro y continuar su camino hacia su casa junto a hermana.

A lo lejos solo se diviso una figura que observo a la pareja alejándose del lugar, así solo esta persona sonrió. –Hmm…interesante- dijo la persona antes de volver a retomar su camino.

Continúe….

Capitulo 6º, esta vez un poco más extenso ya que no tenia nada más que hacer ya que hoy me acabo de graduar…, ya no volveré a ver a mis amigos!, pero bueno a seguirle en el fic y a los estudios, pero espero que les guste. ¡Viva mi fan fic! Jajaja XP, pero ya enserio si les gusto dejen comentarios y si sienten que algo me falta igualmente digan y con gusto tomare el consejo (conque no sea critica destructiva ya que me ha pasado ¬¬*), pero bueno sin mas que decir…

/SAYONARA/.


	7. Pequeño Dolor Pt1

Waaaa, y aquí estoy, con otro capítulo de este semi-fic que no tiene una trama fija ni drama pero esta para sacarles una sonrisa con cada capítulo, espero y no me maten por dejarlo mucho tiempo sin continuar. -w-

AUTOR: Vocaloid no es mío, verdad GUMI?

GUMI: Eso es muy cierto ^w^

Miki: ¬¬ ustedes dos están locos.

Autor y GUMI: Gracias! .

Cuando ambos Hatsune regresaron a su hogar se desplomaron sobre los sofás, exhaustos, sus pequeñas mentes estaban en blanco, pues lo sucedido a cada uno durante el trascurso del día no era para menos, ambos sin siquiera mirar al otro decidieron entablar una conversación.

-Mikuo- Dijo la chica sin mover un solo musculo, mirando fijamente el techo de su sala esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

-Eh- Respondió el chico boca abajo en su sofá, lo que distorsionaba su voz, pero tampoco de igual manera tampoco quería moverse, pero aun así Miku sabía que era una respuesta afirmativa.

-Me quieres?- Pregunto la chica esta vez dirigiendo su mirada al rostro oculto de su hermano.

-No- Respondió fríamente Mikuo alzando la vista para encontrar a la de su hermana que posaba sus ojos hacia su rostro.

El aire se volvió muy denso, así se quedaron mirando el uno durante mucho tiempo, la chica solo observaba a su hermano gemelo.

-Me quieres?- Pregunto nuevamente la chica esta vez con un tono de voz más débil.

-No- Respondió Mikuo, igualmente, sin moverse siquiera.

Eso fue el colmo para la chica pues en un arranque de furia salto al sofá de su hermano y lo obligo a darse media vuelta, un acto que a Mikuo le sorprendió bastante, pero antes de protestar vio a Miku que comenzó a soltar lágrimas.

-Me quieres?- Pregunto la chica sujetando de los brazos a su hermano, ahora con una voz más quebradiza que antes.

-No, no te quiero Hatsune Miku…..yo te amo- respondió Mikuo con una sonrisa gentil y observando detenidamente a su hermana.

La chica solo se quedó ahí, muy sorprendida observándolo aun con unas cuantas lágrimas en los que luego se convirtieron en lágrimas de felicidad y de risas, esas risas que a Mikuo le agradaban, incluso sentía que estaba en paz con el mundo, claro ese sentimiento no le duro demasiado pues sintió un fuerte rodillazo en su entrepierna, lo que al chico técnicamente lo hiso llorar pero a diferencia de su hermana, ese dolor no era ni pasajero ni se podía olvidar.

-Mikuo, yo también te amo idiota- Respondió Miku con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se levantaba de su hermano y corría en frágilmente en dirección a la planta alta.

-Dios….ayúdame- Respondió Mikuo con una voz quebradiza, protegiéndose la entrepierna y poniéndose en posición fetal en sima del sofá.

Después de que Mikuo se recuperó de semejante golpe, disidió ver en su laptop su estado de perfil de Facebook, lo primero que encontró fue una publicación en un grupo que él y los chicos habían planeado para conversar sobre tonterías y cosas raras de la vida diaria.

"Descansen en paz Len y Rinto Kagamine"

Al observar quien había publicado semejante cosa observo que no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Mikio, no tardo mucho para que comenzara una nueva conversación de publicaciones.

Len Kagamine: No estamos muertos, Idiota ¬¬*

Mikio: qué demonios?!, sobrevivieron ¡yay!

Gakupo Kamui: Bien hecho chicos ;)

Rinto Kagamine: ustedes -.-….nos dejaron morir y ahora lo dicen como si nada.

Gakupo Kamui: ya ya no chille. :p

Luki Megurine: Gakupo! Necesito ayuda!.

Gakupo Kamui: Ahora que quieres Luki -.-u.

Luki Megurine: es Luka, perdió su atún y ahora esta como histérica T.T

Gakupo Kamui: Viejo, ni siquiera pienses que iré a una misión suicida para rescatarte de mi novia O.ò

Luki Megurine: Ahhh! Mal amigo D'x….te dejo salir con mi hermana y así es como me pagas.

Gakupo Kamui: Seeeeee xp

Gumo Megpoid: Chicos, encontré el anime más ecchi que nunca pudieran haber imaginado.

-A Mikuo Hatsune y 8 personas más les gusta esto.

Rei Hagane: Gumo, esas cosas no se dicen…..se publican. : p.

Gumo Megpoid: En eso estoy xD.

Kaito Shion: Spartan Ops!, ya tengo mi nuevo Halo 4 y es fenomenal :'D

Mikio: La reta? : p

-A Akita Nero le gusta esto-

Gumo Megpoid ha publicado un video.

Gumo Megpoid: Aquí 'ta :p

Mikuo Hatsune: Santo cielo, es demasiado ecchi en solo 25 minutos.

-A Gumo Megpoid, Mikio y 19 personas más les gusta esto-

Gumo Megpooid. Eso es lo mejor. :'D

Así paso el resto del día para el Hatsune, bromeando por el internet con sus compañeros, algunas veces apenando a otros, hablando de sus intereses y sus planes para el fin de semana.

Ya eran las 11:30 PM y el Hatsune estaba dispuesto a cerrar su sesión y apagar el ordenador para ir directo a dormir, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar su sesión recibió un mensaje, lo cual le extraño pues la mayoría sino es que la totalidad de sus amigos estaban dormidos o desvelándose jugando videojuegos.

Abrió el mensaje y supo que no era de nadie que conocía, pero lo que más le extraño era que tenía un archivo adjunto, se dispuso a abrirlo y cuando observo su contenido se quedó atónito.

-Qué demonios…..- Dijo Mikuo con un tono frio en su voz.

Oooooooo, a eso le llamo yo ser algo completamente raro, ahora solo toca esperar que venía en ese mensaje .

Ahhhhhhh, me encanta hacerlos sufrir. :p

Naaaaaaa, es broma, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y hasta el próximo capítulo. ;p

/SAYONARA/


End file.
